HUD (Heads Up Display)
The HUD shows information that would immediately important to the player. Prematch HUD When launching the screen the player will encouter several tabs. More information can be found by clicking through the links or by finding the appropriate changes. The Home Screen The home screen will contain helpful information such as tips, game news, and store deals The Fight Screen The fight screen allows for selection of different game modes. The casual selection allows for random matchmaking or to practice with bots (which will give you less blutes). Annihilation is a competitive game mode that combines all other game modes. Custom game modes have not been introduced yet. Weaponcrafting Weaponcrafting tab allows you to create a personal weapon. As the player levels up and earns blutes more weapon slots and weapon parts will open up. The player can see the tree of purchases that must be made before buying a specific part in the tech tree. The Loadout tab The Loadout tab is allows for a visible combination between weaponcrafting and character customization. Here the player can choose what weapons, equipment, and character to use. The Outfitter Screen The outfitter allows for a player to choose and customize their character. Currently only three characters are available. The Locker The locker has a players person information and avatars. Tech Tree The tech tree is a useful tree that can be difficult to understand. It allows for new parts and equipment to be bought. It also allows for weapons to be upgraded. Upgrades can increase your weapon stats by a small percentage. The Store page The store page allows for purchase of weapon slots, loadout slots, blute bonuses and xp bonuses. Spacebux can be purchased as well as avatars. Later on the store page may advertise sales. In game HUD Radar The ingame hud has various information that a player needs to keep a close eye on. The picture to the right shows the radar. The radar can be found on the upper right hand corner is used to spot players (both friendly and enemy) as well as objectives. Enemy players will be visible whenever they fire, run, jump, or dive. The same applies to the player, as he will be visible when he does any of these actions. Friendly players will always be visible. Players using the disguise equipment can do any of the aforementioned actions without being spotted by the enemy. However when the player fires his disguise will be broken. Silenced weapons will also prevent you from being seen on the radar. Equipment The equipment the player is currently using can be seen on the upper left hand corner. It features a symbol to represent the payload, feature by 1 or 2 symbols to represent the actual item. Items like jump boots will show a recharge bar and the disguise item will show a third large purple bar. Some items have a recharge rate while others can only be refilled by using an equipment pickup. Health Show right above the equipment is the health bar. Each player naturally has 100 HP unless using the shield item which adds 33 HP. When a player is overhealed he will have 150% of his max life. Overheal is indicated when the healthbar glows a vibrant green. When a player is juiced half of the health bar will indicated how juiced a player is. Directly above the health bar is the weapon name and the ammo count. On the lower right corner of the screen it is also possible to view your frames per second (can be enabled via the options menu). The XP Bar The XP bar can be found on the very bottom of the screen and stretches from the bottom left corner to the bottom right corner. It shows a visiual representation of how much experience a player has. When killing a player or completing an objective it is possible to see the words "Level Up!" on your screen (in game). It will also show you after the match ends and you are in the post match screen. Leveling up has no immediate benefit but once a match is finished the player will be rewarded with blutes and possibly new items. Post Match Screen After a match has ended a screen will appear. It will have two tabs, a summary tab and a weapon tech tab. The Summary Tab The summary tab will present you with your character information. It shows you the immediate benefits of your match. It shows you all the blutes and experience earned. If the match is one their will be three categories. There is XP earned (which is based only on completion of the match), preformance bonus (which is based on kills and objectives completed), and victory bonus (which is earned when the match is won). Below this their is also a row for any daily prizes that were won. The Weapon Tech Tab The weapon tech tab clearly explains how experience is distributed. The more a weapon is used the more experience each part will earn. All weapon parts used will earn experience (weapons you pick up excluded). The experience is based on the kills gained with a weapon, heals/buff used, and objectives completed by using the weapon. An example of an objective in this case is destroying a missile with a missile, destroying a missile with a bullet, destroying faux pick ups, and etc (not direct game mode objectives.) Category:Gameplay Category:Organization